


Telling

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "I tell my feelings," Fiver said to Hazel one evening at silflay by the new warren.





	Telling

"I tell my feelings," Fiver said to Hazel one evening at silflay by the new warren. "Some of us tell stories, Bluebell his jokes."

"Blackberry his ideas, when someone listens," Hazel said.

Fiver twitched an ear in agreement before continuing, "But you look after us. As Chief Rabbit—" Hazel, unused still to the title, was torn between demurring and puffing up with pride.

"You cleaned Holly's ear, and Buckthorn's front leg after the rats."

Hazel didn't laugh—rabbits do not, except the very strange ones like Cowslip—but he found himself amused. "Pipkin's paw with the thorn in," he said, thinking back to early in their journey. There were bolder ways to lead, but a chief rabbit had to care for his followers, or should.


End file.
